


Peeping Tom

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, Power Bottom, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 2Werewolf | Size Difference | Angry Sex | VoyeurismHarper catches a Peeping Tom watching her get off late one evening. It just so happens, he is the very same person/werewolf that Harper was fantasizing about. Not one to let an opportunity go to waste, she decides to take her frustration out on her eager voyeur.





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Selina let out a moan as she slid the silicone toy in and out of her cunt.She pressed a button on the end, turning on the vibration, sending a new wave of pleasure flooding through her veins as she slowed her thrusts. 

She wanted to make her orgasm last. Dirty thoughts of her favorite kind ran through her mind, all of the same person, or rather, creature: her roommate, Max. Rather, Maximillion, but no one actually called him that. It was simply Max. 

The same man who had managed to piss off a witch and end up with a very nasty curse, resulting in Max becoming a Roux Ga Roux. 

However, unlike anyone else with the curse, unlucky Max doesn’t deal with shifting 3 nights a month and living the rest of his life normally. 

No. The man has since been stuck in a permanent state of… well, wolfish-ness. 

24/7, 365 days a year. Max was a humongous, hulking werewolf. 

Any chances of getting the curse reversed went out the window when Max got drunk on New Years Eve, and made a resolution to get said witch back. In his drunken stupor, he did just that. 

By eating her. 

But back to our story. Max was already a massive, finely built man. Turning into a lumbering beast only added to that. 

Ever since his… ‘shift’, Selina had found Max stirring certain feelings deep within her. 

She couldn’t help it that thoughts of his glorious body pounding her into a broken mess kept her up at night. But they were roommates, and that meant that was a line that was DEFINITELY off limits. Right? 

But a gal could fantasize. 

So fantasize she did. Every single night. With the help of her favorite vibrator, long after good old Max went to bed, or had at least tucked away into his room to play whatever online game he was addicted to lately. 

Selina felt her pulse quicken, her throat constricting as her orgasm neared. 

Thoughts of the beastly man pinning her down, pressing those teeth around her neck flashed in her mind, and oh! She was so close! 

But her blood ran cold and her eyes flicked across her dark room when she heard a groan.

She froze, flicking off the vibrator as she stared at her door, only just realizing it was slightly ajar. 

Horrified realization clicked into place as she heard a breathily mutter curse, followed by the sound of scuffling away from the door. 

Horror quickly twisted into irritation though as she sat up, calling out at her audience. 

“Oh hell no! You get back here, Max!” 

Silence hung in the air as she waited in her bed, crossing her arms across her chest. 

After a moment or two of hesitation, a massive, clawed hand appeared towards the top of her door, a creak sounding through her room as it was pushed open carefully. 

The man had to duck under the doorway to enter, ears flush against his beastly head. His canine features showed shame as his eyes searched every corner of the room, avoiding her stare. 

“S-sorry… I can explain.” 

Selina noticed the still hard erection hanging between his legs. Something he’d been glad for, in reference to his change, was that he could get away with nudity when he wanted. In his current state, he was obviously mentally cursing himself for it, though. 

The woman couldn’t help but be taken back, impressed by the sheer size of him, obviously relative to his hulking figure, as well as the fact that he was still hard despite his obvious shame. 

She silently wondered if he had a kink for this and couldn’t fight a slight snicker at the thought. 

Max’s ear twitched at the sound, finally daring to glance up at the woman in her bed, only wearing a nightshirt as she stared him down. 

Gathering herself again, she spoke up.

“So? Explain then.” 

Max looked confused for a moment before he realized what she meant. A stutter escaped him. 

“W-well, it’s just. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I know I’m a total creep. I just, I couldn’t help it. Ever since I’ve been like this, I don’t know why, but I can… I can SMELL you… and God, that just makes me sound like more of a creep. Then one night I see you getting off and ever since, it’s like I can’t STOP myself and I just have to see you or I can’t get off. Nothing does it for me any more.”

Selina watched him, intrigue growing. 

Annoyance still piqued at her mind, but she couldn’t deny that watching him stumble was rekindling her previous embers of arousal. Maybe she was the one with a kink. Still though. He’d been peeping on her getting off. And for awhile now, from the sound of it. The jerk.

Max finally looked up again, meeting her eyes, silently pleading. 

This man had the body of a predator now. He was so massive he could crush her easily. And he was pleading for her to forgive him? God, it turned those embers into a roaring fire within her, just at the realization. This was the opposite of her every fantasy, but it was somehow even more exciting. 

“You know… I’m really pissed, Max. That’s super not cool.” 

His head hung low, his snout snuffling into the fur on his chest. 

“I know…” 

“But I think I can forgive you.”

Worf-like ears perked up as he looked to her again. “Really?” 

Selina nodded at him. “Sure… if you’ll do me a favor… since you interrupted me.”

Understanding slowly bled into the wolf’s eyes, confusion warping into wary hunger. 

A finger curled forward, a come hither motion ordering him closer, to which he obeyed. 

Once within reach, she gripped a hand in the scruff around his neck, making a fist and gently tugging him down, crawling onto her knees so they were eye to eye. 

“Before we start… are you okay if we get… a little rough? I’m very, very cross with you after all. So I think this favor should be your punishment. And then we’ll call it even. Is that okay?” 

Max eagerly nodded. 

A smirk played at Selina’s lips. “Good. Because, no lie, I really am pretty angry with you. But if you need me to lighten up, tell me. I’m not into rape.” 

Max smirked up at her as one of his knees settle onto the bed, resting his haunches finally. 

“Good to know… I’ll be okay… slap me around as much as you want… please…” 

That was all Selina needed to hear. 

A moment of uncertainty ran through her mind, so she figured she would test that boundary, see what level of control she was allowed. 

Growling deep within her own throat, she brought her other hand up, fisting it in the scruff of the fur on his chest, and used her momentum to shove them both over. 

Thankfully it didn’t take much strength, as she was able to turn them both and knock the beast of a man under her, pinning him under her bare legs and straddling him. Blown out eyes stared up at her as he let her shove him beneath her, relinquishing control to the smaller woman. 

Sharp claws danced up the skin of her hip, leaving pale scratches and gooseflesh in their wake. 

Selina couldn’t contain the shivers that the sensation sent up her spine. 

As amazing as it felt though, this was payback. 

She’d had a grade A orgasm ruined, and now she had a chance to have her every fantasy come true. She was going to grab it by the teeth and refuse to let it go. 

Grabbing Max’s muzzle, she jerked his head to the side, roughly biting her way up his neck until she was next to his ear, whispering harshly into it. 

“Do you know what you fucking DO to ME? You’re so selfish. Talking all about poor you and how you can’t get off without WATCHING me like some CREEP… what about me? I’ve been such a GOOD. GIRL.” 

Selina slid a hand down his taut belly, towards his already dripping cock. Lightly tracing her fingers over it, she teased it slowly, ghosting her hand across it. 

“I kept my urges to myself. I was SO GOOD. And look at what you’re making me do? I’m so MAD! Damnit Max!” 

Her hand slipped around his cock, her fingers barely able to touch around the impressive girth. She gave it a harsh squeeze as she angrily growled out his name. 

A whine escaped him, but his eyes were closed, and the sound was full of need. She felt his dick tense in her hand as the sound escaped him. 

He was enjoying this. 

‘Good.’ She thought to herself, the corner of her mouth turning up slightly. 

Selina roughly turned his head to face her, staring into his eyes. 

“Now. You are going to fuck me. Do you understand? And you are not going to cum until I am satisfied, since you ruined my orgasm earlier. You fucking got me?”

Letting go of his muzzle, the woman pulled her tiny hand away from his maw, slipping her fingers through the fur on the side of his face, softly caressing it after the harsh treatment. 

Max leaned into the tender touch, another whine, softer and needier, escaping him. “Oh, God… yes… okay… use me, Selina… I’m sorry. So sorry. Please don’t be angry at me. Use me. Please?” 

Selina smiled wide, satisfaction painted across her face. 

“Good… then roll over. Get on top. That’ta boy…” 

Max obeyed eagerly, following her harsh tone until he had her gripped in his massive claws, threatening to break skin as she was pressed against the mattress with her knees practically to her chest. Her lower back was elevated, barely touching the mattress as she was supported in his large grip. 

The soft tapered tip of his cock prodded at her folds slightly, a hiss escaping him. He was trying so desperately to be gentle, very aware of his size.

One of his claws slid to support them both, resting next to her head as he stared down into her eyes, concern clouding his desire. 

“A-are you sure about this?”

Selina stared up at him, and without an ounce of hesitation curled her hips forward, prompting him to continue. Breaking character and letting her built up frustration evaporate for a split second, she soothed him. 

“Yeah. I’m sure, Max.” 

Cautiously he slid into her, taking his time to let her adjust to his impressive girth and length. 

A moan ripped from his throat as he barely contained himself, his hips stuttering, straining at the effort. 

Selina groaned lowely, frustration welling up within her as her cunt ached to take all of him, despite his size. 

One of her hands slid to the back of his neck, gripping his fur tightly and bracing against him as she growled up into his laid back ear. 

“Fucking give it all to me, Max. Break me, damnit.” 

As if on queue, all of the tension within him snapped, his hips slamming down and pressing deeply into her. A cry wracked her body as her head tilted back, the pressure within her so overwhelming it clouded her mind for a moment. 

Before she couldn’t even process her own words, she was garbling out, practically growling. 

“Now fuck me. Fucking fill me up and break me. Just ruin me.” 

Max nodded eagerly, withdrawing fully only to slam harshly into her again. Each slap of his haunches against her ass and hips was downright painful, and the sting sent shock waves of pleasure ripping through her. Strangled cries of pleasure, completely incomprehensible, tumbled from her lips, encouraging him and praising him as best as she could. 

She felt her orgasm quickly rekindling in her belly, tightening and coiling hard and fast. 

Vaguely, she processed the feeling of something hardening and starting to press against her cunt and Max slammed into her with gusto. His own panting and groaning filling her thoughts. 

Realization finally dawned somewhere in the recesses of her mind that the sensation must be his knot. 

The already stretched feeling of her cunt suddenly ached for more, needing every possible inch of him. 

Staring up at his straining face, she gripped a hand into his scruff, panting as she glared at him, giving an order. 

“Knot me.” 

His head whipped down to stare at her, never stopping his fevered pace as he thrust desperately into her, barely staving off his own orgasm. 

“What?!” 

She yanked him down by the fur, her mouth ghosting over his toothy maw, their hot breath mingling together.

“You fucking heard me… I want EVERY inch of you… fucking knot me… I know you want to, so fucking do it.” 

He pulled away, just barely enough to look into her eyes. A moment of hesitancy lingered there. 

Leaning up, she groaned against him, relishing the pleasure of him pounding into her, never letting her ecstasy wane even as she begged him. “Maximillion… Please?”

The needy plea spurred him on, a roar finally escaping the wolf as he rut harshly into the woman. 

Hiccuping gasps escaped her as she was pressed heavily against the mattress, her very breath being squeezed out of her. 

Leaning down, sharp teeth encircled her neck, until a massive tongue slid from his maw and lapped along her jaw.

As he held her there, so prone and at his mercy, a harsh snap of his hips pressed into her pelvis, pressing the growing knot to her aching cunt. 

She whined at the initial, tight press. Resistance keeping him from entering her. But with a final jerk of his haunches against her, she felt him pop into her, her mouth dropping open as a fullness she had never experienced before overwhelmed her. It was almost painful, stretching her to her max. 

The pain and pleasure sent sparks through her body, her orgasm taking her by surprise as she stiffened beneath him. Her toes curled in delight and a howl of pleasure ripped from her chest, primal and needy. 

His thrusts became shallower, his knot keeping them tied together perfectly as he chased his own orgasm, his duty now fulfilled. 

She could still feel the harsh press of him against her ass, fast and firm. 

Panting with a distinct effort, she slid a hand to the fur on the side of his face, her eyes softening. 

She’d gotten her roughness; she had a feeling he would need something else though. 

Leaning upwards as best as she could, she kissed at his maw, whispering into his fur. 

“Come for me, Max? Fill me up. Please?”

The gentle words sent electric shocks up the wolf’s spine, his shallow thrusts painfully brutal. It was only a few more moments until she felt him tense over her, pressing into her as tightly as he could, his haunches bracing against the mattress so hard that his claws started to tear at her sheets. 

Whines tried to escape from his maw, but he swallowed them down, his head tilted back as the feeling washed over him. 

Once his own orgasm had waned, he rolled over, so as not to collapse on the smaller human woman, slipping an arm under her and holding her to his chest. 

An awkward expression glazed over his face as his eyes flicked away from hers. 

“Sorry, it uh… it takes awhile for the...um… knot… to go away. I don’t want to hurt you so we’re kinda stuck like this for a bit… Hence why I was hesitant.” 

Selina smirked, snuggling into the broad chest, and rubbed her fingers through the tufts of fur. 

“Yeah. I already knew. About the knot thing, I mean. I may or may not have read up on all sorts of werewolf stuff after... what happened.”

Max stared down at the tiny woman on his chest, quirking a brow. “So, you already knew the in’s and out’s of fucking a werewolf. Any particular reason you were looking that up?”

The woman turned her head up to stare at him, fighting to hold back a smile. “Have you never looked in a mirror?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!  
Even when I am unable to respond to each one, I do in fact read and cherish them all~


End file.
